


Да не парься ты

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Getter Robo Armageddon, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Art, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: тема спецквеста — божественное; раскрытие темы — одна божественная сущность синтезирует другую околобожественную сущность, а воплощение воли Геттера спрашивает не ахренела ли первая
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Да не парься ты

**Author's Note:**

> тема спецквеста — божественное; раскрытие темы — одна божественная сущность синтезирует другую околобожественную сущность, а воплощение воли Геттера спрашивает не ахренела ли первая


End file.
